This story has no title
by the midnight stalker
Summary: Minato(a sort of OC) and Crane Black are Demons nine-tailed Kitsune's to be exact and when the favorite Miko fell down a well...they just had to follow. Or in other words Kagome has back up like know one will believe and enough tricks up her sleeve to count as a Kitsune herself. Sort of AU but will follow the basic Inuyasha plot line might be slash well most likely Crane is harry
1. Chapter 1

Crane Black was a beautiful boy no one could deny it not with his long silky smooth pitch black hair or his emerald green eyes that shone with an unnatural light that told anyone that looked deep enough that he was not human.

Sadly no one looked deep enough to tell apart from Crane's best friend Minato who was also not as human as he appeared not that anyone could could tell.

Minato was as different as could be compared to Crane he was a few inches taller the crane at 5,10 not that is was hard as Crane was very petite compared to all the other guys they knew.

He had Blonde hair that just brushed his shoulders with two long strips at the front and amazing blue eyes that could freeze a man in his place with only a glare.

Both Crane and Minato were Demons not the ugly demons that humans think come from hell but earth demons Nine tail Kitsune to be exact the strongest of all kitsune.

And to make it even weirder both Crane and Minato were coloured something that happened very rarely Minato had a Bright yellow coloured pelt while Crane had a midnight black pelt.

What was even rarer was the they had been together since they met so for around 300 years give or take because while kitsune were very social creatures it was odd that two unmated males would stick together when they were not from the same family group.

Both of them lived in the human world because both had friends that lived there and they did not want to spend their time running from dominate males that wished for them to be their mates.

One of their best friends was a young miko called kagome who knew both were demons and in return they helped her with her Miko powers something that Kagome was very thankful for.

And this is where are story begins...

Crane was waiting for Kagome and minato to finish getting ready they had started to live with kagome in the shrine when her mum found out they lived alone in a small apartment.

Not wanting to upset Kagome or her mother they agreed with little fuss as it would also help them with Kagome's Miko training and their own as there was a lot of land behind the shrine.

After five minuets Minato and kagome finally walked down the steps finally "guys what were you up to in their making a kid" Crane smirked at the blushes Minato and Kagome were supporting.

Minato shook his head at his almost brothers childishness " Crane you know I am into guys right and as beautiful as kagome is I really don't see us mating any time in this century" Kagome rolled her eyes at the almost normal argument.

Seeing as they were going to be late for school she interrupted the ongoing argument that had changed to who had better hair of all things" girls your both beautiful now lets go we are going to be late"looking at the time both boys cursed.

Grabbing Crane and Kagome who were both smaller then him he started to pull them in the direction of their high school.

Just as they passed the creepy well that Crane and Minato both tried to avoid at all costs they all heard a loud but weak meow that could only come from Kagome's cat boya.

Kagome not really thinking rushed to the well before uncovering the top fully causing a chill to go up Both crane and Minato's back.

Kagome leand over the top scaring both boys when she suddenly fell over almost like she was pulled in.

not thinking both Minato and crane jumped in after their friend who they almost considered their sister and were contemplating giving the option to become a kitsune like them.

After a few tense moments all three of them landed at the bottom of the well Crane looked around while Minato checked to see if kagome was alight.

To Cranes shock the well was different almost newer making his tails stand on end under is human illusion "guys we aren't in Kansas any more" getting a small giggle out of kagome at his comment.

After a quick look at Minato he used his demon strength to jump out the well with minato holding kagome just behind him.

When he finally looked around his new surroundings he was shocked instead of the shrine that they had just been in they we in a beautiful forest and he could smell the other youki in the surrounding area as well putting both him and minato one edge.

Looking at the amazed Kagome he smiled at her glee before frowning some one with spiritual powers and many others were approaching " kagome we need to take of our illusions some one is coming and I can sense other demons near by" seeing his serious face kagome nodded.

Minato and Crane quickly took of their illusions getting a small gasp from Kagome at their appearance in truth their appearance was not that difference with cranes hair being at his hips not the small of his back and both having a small full black moon on their foreheads.

The most different thing was the pair or twitching fox ears on their heads and the nine lazily swinging tails behind them.

Crane turned to see Kagome Inching towards both him and Minato who was focused on the approaching possible threats seeing her hands going straight for the tails he casually walked in front of Minato as if the check the possible threats.

The minuet he did that Kagome sprang forward her hands going straight for Minato's unsuspecting tail squealing like a small girl

glad that he had avoided that...torture he felt a bit guilty that he did not warn minato but when he saw the look Minato got he forgot all about feeling guilty and fell to the floor with laughter getting a dirty look for it.

He stopped immediately when he heard a branch crack just behind the tree line and got into a crouch just behind Minato who was a bit bigger then him but in front of kagome who brought out her hunting knifes.

The tree line twitched as an adult female walked slowly forward in traditional Miko garb looking at the way both he and Minato were protecting Kagome.

It must have been odd because if he remembered his history lesson and this was in fact feudal Japan then while demons and humans lived together a demon was more likely to kill and eat a human the protect them.

And while Kitsune were not known to kill humans on site they would still more likely prank or seal from a human.

Seeing as the older miko was not going to speak first and Crane and Minato were in protective mode Kagome decided to break the Ice so to speak.

"hello Crane we help you" the older Miko turned from where she had been watching the lowly growling Kitsune and looked her up and down.

"aye what a young girl like you doing with a couple of Demons" she asked looking at Kagome like one would a interesting bug.

Cane narrowed hi eyes while growling a little louder in warning when it looked like the Miko would come closer then she was.

Kagme narrowed her eyes at the elder Miko's tone " They are both some of my best friends and people I consider to be my older brothers and while the be Demons they are some of the most kind hearted people I Have ever met even if they rather like pranking me at random times and bicker like little children" Kagome said rather coldly.

"may we have your name Miko-san" Crane asked coolly

the miko looked like she was thinking about her answer "my name is..."

hi guys hope you like my new story as always review or Pm me with any questions and if you can tell me little things from Inuyasha as its been a while since I have read it that would be amazing

see ya cat:)


	2. Introducing Inuyasha

"my name is Kaede and I am this village's Miko" she said standing up a bit straighter Minato sniggered into his hand before muttering in a tone so low that only Crane could pick up with his demon hearing "I would have never guessed".

This caused Crane to snigger and Kagome to look at them warily "please refrain from Pranking anyone please...unless you come across Kurama" she drawled getting an odd look from Kaede.

"who is Kurama and what has he done to you to let those two to prank him" Kaede asked looking at Kagome in slight amusement, Kagome shrugged " he is also a kitsune but a thief one of the best actually and he stole my first kiss so he is free game".

Minato growled lowly making someone in the tree line jump before muttering about how Kurama was dead for stealing his little sisters first kiss and for kissing her anyway causing Crane to laugh.

Kagome rolled her eyes before walking up to the two Kitsune and slapping them round the head "pay attention we are going to Kaede's village now so behave or so kami help me I will end you" Crane stopped sniggering before looking Kagome over.

"Before we do Kagome you are going to let me change your cloths" Kagome pouted before looking at the very short (for this time) skirt and the tight school blouse and nodding.

Crane got an evil look on his face before waving his hand in Kagome's direction with a breif flash of light gone was the school uniform and in its place was a Black tight fitted shirt with wide full length sleeves that went past her hands by around an inch and slits on her shoulders.

She also had long wide pants you would find on a kendo practitioner in a deep blue with slits down the side for easy movement and a pair of comfortable raised sandals.

Kagome wasn't the only one to get a make over Minato's out fit had changed as well gone was his school uniform and he was wearing a pair of dark blue baggy cotton pants with a almost skin tight black turtle neck shirt with no sleeves.

He was also wearing a black bandanna keeping his bright blonde hair out of his face and a short-sleeved long white haori decorated with a yellow Nine tail fox lying down on the back of it.

Even Crane had his outfit changed he was now wearing skin tight black leggings with a white wrap around kimono that came down to mid thigh with a black obi and black silk wrapped around his feet.

His hair was in a long plait that came down to his hips tied with a white ribbon his outfit caused Kaede and Kagome's mouths to drop while Minato pouted about Crane being way more beautiful then him.

When both Miko's had closed their mouths to Cranes amusement is took a few minuets they made their way to the village and to be more precise kaede's hut.

Once they all had finished the tea they had been given Kaede offered to give them a tour of the small village whilst at the same time warning the two Kitsune that pranks on the villagers would not be appreciated.

Just as they got to the centre of the village a large female centipede demon attacked Kagome screaming about a jewel acting quickly kagome yelled out to Minato and Crane to go help the villagers while she got rid of the female demon.

While Crane, Minato and kaede were calming down and helping the villagers Kagome had run from the village inwardly thanking all the gods that Crane had trained her stamina and swearing not to complain as much about his lessons.

She came across a demon who was pinned to a large tree not knowing why he was there she approached him only for his eyes to to open and is to start growling at her.

Kagome scowled "what is your problem I do not even know you" she hissed the male Inu demon scowled right back " stop pretending Kikyo I know its you and your the one that pinned me here".

Kagome scoffed "my name is not Kikyo but but Kagome and I would remember If I shot you with an arrow and pinned you to a tree" hearing the female demon coming closer she started to cure shocking and impressing the demon with the amount of curses she knew stayed silent.

Looking in the direction Kagome could sense the demon coming from she turned to the Inu stuck to the tree " If I get you down will you help me beat the centipede demon my Kitsune brothers are helping the villagers currently " the demon thought about if for a second before nodding.

"alright wench Ill help and my name is Inuyasha by the way and your brothers are kitsune really" he asked the last bit kinda incredulously Kagome just shrugged.

* * *

Hi guys how are you So as normal if you have any questions just review or PM me I still need your opinion about who Minato and Crane will end up with Its is likely to be slash with a cannon Kagome/Inuyasha though. The next story to be updated will be team Hari sometime next weekend at the latest unless something badly happens so you know if I die I wont be updating any time soon . any Ideas would be welcome and anyone know any good Naruto crossovers with Naruto as the main character but smarter then cannon?

See ya cat


	3. Story Time

Kagome and Inuyasha stood side by side waiting for the centipede demon to burst through the trees as the noise of the demon got closer Kagome poured her Miko energy into her finger tips give the appearance of claws.

Just as the Demon got through the tree line Inuyasha jumped into action using his claws to attack the bigger demon who was still screaming about some jewel after making sure that Inuyasha was out of the way kagome jumped at the other female to get a good hit.

Just as she was landing Kagome caught the centerpeide in the side causing her to disintegrate kagome made sure the Demon was dead before cutting the energy from her finger tips thanking Kami that crane taught her to fight with her miko powers.

Just as she was about to turn around and thank Inuyasha she was bowled over by a worried Crane who when he noticed Inuyasha growled before rubbing his cheek against her throat in a clear message.

After a few seconds both kagome and Crane where being squished by the larger body of Minato who seemed to be checking both for injurys and completely ignoring the confused Inu demon.

After a few minutes Inuyasha coughed awkwardly " so these are your brothers when you said kitsune I didn't think you ment nine tailed Submissive kitsune and two of them at that" he trailed of awkwardly.

Kagome shrugged before pushing the two sniggering demons of of her "does that mean something they won't tell me they get all shy or start to giggle" Inuyasha shrugged at her question.

" normally that would depend on the Demon and how powerful they are but as nine tailed coloured kitsune they are going to be chased by any strong dominant that wants to mate with em" he eyed the the two demons that had started to bicker and fight on the floor.

Kagome sighed "do I need to worry" she asked still watching the normally refined crane bicker like a five year old Inuyasha shook his head " no they seem strong enough to fight of any possible mates and you seem to be an unusually strong Milo so it should be fine..."

Kagome nodded her head before going over to the still squibbing boys and separating them all the while muttering about feeling like a mother confronted with toddler's.

After finally get the kitsune to act their own age kagome invited Inuyasha to come with them to the village seeing as he had nothing better to to he agreed and followed the siblings who had started to argue pitching in off he heard something funny and wanted the whole story.

When they finally reached the village the odd group was confronted my the whole village Kaede stepped forward "did you kill the demon? And why is Inuyasha still not pinned to that tree kagome"

Kagome nodded "yeah the demons gone and I got him Down can some one tell me why he was up there and how long for as some thing tells me he won't no" Inuyasha nodded "I Have been asleep " minato sniggered at the Inu demons expression.

Kaede nodded and began to tell the story of her older sister " Kikyō was a miko around fifty years ago and, at one time, Inuyasha's main love interest. She was entrusted by the yōkai taijiya to guard and purify the Shikon no Tama.

Along with her me, her younger sister, Kikyō dedicated her life to protecting the jewel, slaying many demons in the process and thus could not live a normal life like other girls.

It was not long until she met the hanyō Inuyasha, who also desired the mystical Jewel to become a full-fledged yōkai. Somehow, she fell in love with him and desired to live a normal life with him.

However, fate turns cruel against her when Naraku, another hanyō that coveted the Shikon no Tama, tricked them both into betraying each other.

When she was led to believe that Inuyasha wanted nothing but the jewel, she sealed him to the Goshinboku and died a very painful death.

Before dying, she asked me, to burn the jewel along with her body so that it would not fall into the hands of evil again" the whole village was silent in respect for the deceased Milo up until kagome spoke up.

"If the jewel is gone why was the demon screaming at me to give it to her?" Kagome asked getting puzzled looks from everyone but Crab and Min ago who where having a silent conversation with each other.

* * *

Hay guys sorry this took so long but I had to write it on my Kindle and it is harder than I thought it would be. Anyway as Normal if you have any questions please leave a review or pm me also I still need ideas on who to pair Crane,Minato and kagome with. I already have someone asking for crane to be paired with sesshomaru but any ideas would be helpful especially for Kagome. Anyway the next story to be updated will be Team Hari thanks for reading.

Later cat


End file.
